


Beginnings

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Set during S1. Contrary to how it sometimes seems, Michael has feelings other than loyalty to his brother. (First of a collection of scenes of various lengths, with various pairings written for a prompt table. They're all within the same universe that goes AU at the end of S2 because I just want them all to have some peace in Panama.)





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caved to peer pressure and started watching the show. But I'm not caught up yet, so please no spoilers beyond the S2 finale for now.

**001\. beginnings**

“Don’t,” Lincoln says one afternoon. Michael blinks and looks at him. He was miles away for a moment and he berates himself – he can’t let this happen, he can’t lose focus, not even for a moment. 

“What?” he asks his brother softly. He’ll never tell him, but he is grateful for one thing at least in this whole mess of a situation – they’re a team again, like they used to be and he hasn’t been whole for too long without Lincoln by his side. 

“Don’t go there, Michael,” he says. 

Michael frowns and shakes his head. Lincoln comes closer and lowers his voice. 

“Sucre.”

“What about him?” 

“I know that look, Michael,” Lincoln says, not quite meeting Michael’s eyes and that’s what finally makes Michael understand. He knows that look too – that look is uncomfortable, and he used to see it enough on Lincoln’s face. He’s not quite sure why he thought they would be past this. 

“It’s nothing,” he says. And maybe his voice sounds a little more restrained than he intended it to. 

“Hey,” Lincoln says. “It’s not about…” he takes a breath, “once we’re out of here, it’s you and me, little brother. Everything else – them – can’t matter.” 

Michael nods. Forces himself not to look across the yard, where Fernando is talking on the phone. Probably trying to get hold of Maricruz again. 

“It’s nothing,” Michael says and reminds himself that he was always good at building walls around his thoughts.


End file.
